Donghae: I'm a God
by isfa.id
Summary: Cerita FF ini adalah cerita dari sebuah Manga berjudul 'Kamichama Karin' karya Koge Donbo tahun 2002. Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih dulu menonton Animenya daripada membaca Manganya, dan baru-baru ini. Entah kenapa setiap menonton Animenya selalu yang terbayang adalah KiHae, terlebih Kazune mirip dengan Kibum –menurutku. Dan juga sifat Karin mirip dengan Donghae –menurutku lagi. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Donghae: I am God**

**Cast: Donghae/Kibum/Aiden dan terus bertambah(?)**

**Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: GS, Hae!Girl, Aiden!Girl**

**Cerita FF ini adalah cerita dari sebuah Manga berjudul 'Kamichama Karin' karya Koge Donbo tahun 2002. Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih dulu menonton Animenya daripada membaca Manganya, dan baru-baru ini. Entah kenapa setiap menonton Animenya selalu yang terbayang adalah KiHae, terlebih Kazune mirip dengan Kibum –menurutku. Dan juga sifat Karin mirip dengan Donghae –menurutku lagi. Kalau seandainya salah tolong dimaklumi karena saya tidak mengenal sosok Kibum dan Donghae sepenuhnya. Jadi, kalau seandainya ada yang sudah menonton Animenya dan membaca Manganya pasti sudah bisa tebak ceritanya. Dan juga kalau ingin mengatakan ini plagiatan boleh, tapi mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya remake agar sedikit halus *mencoba melindungi diri sendiri*.**

**Eum, jadi sebenarnya saya membuat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai konsumsi pribadi, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana ceritanya bila KazuneKarin diubah menjadi KiHae. Tapi mengapa saya publish? Ingin saja, tidak ada alasan lain selain itu. Dan bila ada yang mengenal sang komikus*Koge Donbo* sampaikan maaf saya karena tidak meminta izin padanya secara langsung untuk meremake Manganya. Terima kasih. ^^**

**- ##### -**

'Slash…'

Angin sore berhembus menemani matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam untuk membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya malam nanti. Warna orange langit sore terlihat indah bagi yang sedang menikmatinya sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berdiri diam memandangi sebuah gundukkan tanah dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang dipeluknya.

Anak peremuan, yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dikepang dua, mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna biru gelap yang hampir bisa dikatakan hitam itu sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam memandangi gundukkan tanah tersebut, di mana terdapat sebuah batu nisan sebagai tandanya, ya… sebuah kuburan.

'Bada…'

Nama itu terlontar dari dalam hatinya saat dia memandangi gundukkan tanah tersebut.

'Selamat tinggal… Bada…'

Gumamnya lagi dalam hati, diikuti lambaian syal merah yang dia kenakan diakibatkan hembusan angin yang menerpanya, memberikan sensasi dingin meski sepertinya dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan itu. Karena lihatlah rok putih yang dia kenakan yang hanya sebatas lututnya, bahkan sedikit di atas, namun itu memang terlihat serasi dengan sepatu boot setengah betis yang dia kenakan.

'Tuhan… begitu kejam…'

**- ##### -**

"_Donghae, ada apa dengan nilai ujian ini?" suara wanita paruh baya menggelegar dari dalam sebuah rumah yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, rumah sederhana di mana di dalamnya hanya dihuni oleh dua orang saja, salah satunya adalah Donghae, yang namanya baru saja disebutkan._

'_35.'_

_Sebuah angka yang tertera di sebuah kertas putih yang adalah kertas ujian milik Donghae yang membuat wanita paruh bayah itu berteriak kesal._

"_Mengapa kamu tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar?" kembali suara wanita paruh baya itu terdengar di gendang telinga Donghae, di mana dia hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan dengan kepala yang tertunduk._

"_Aku bersusah payah membesarkanmu karena kamu putri dari saudariku yang telah meninggal, dengan nilai seperti ini bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa membanggakanku."_

"_Maafkan aku Imo," Donghaepun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun hanya tiga kata itu yang terlontar, dan kemudian segera memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai._

"_Huh…" desahan itu terdengar saat dia berhasil lepas dari kemarahan sang imo._

"_Guk…"_

"_Huwa~" Donghae berteriak kaget meski dengan sebuah rasa senang saat mendengar suara seekor anjing yang kini melompat ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Guk… Guk…"_

"_Bada…" ucap Donghae tersenyum seraya memeluk anjing peliharaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diusapnya dengan lembut anjing berbulu putih itu membuat sang anjing tak berhenti menggonggong senang._

"_Terima kasih," Donghae kembali berucap, "Orang tuaku telah meninggal, tapi Bada, kau selalu berada di sini bersamaku, karena itulah, aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian."_

**- ##### -**

'Slash…'

Hembusan angin sore kembali terasa menyentuh kulit seorang anak perempuan –Donghae, yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan sebuah kuburan yang membuatnya kembali dari bayangan masa lalunya. Rangkaian bunga yang tadi berada dalam pelukkannya sudah berada di atas gundukkan tanah itu.

'Aku… sendirian…' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tuhan…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara seseorang menghentikan sebuah kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

Donghae menoleh guna mengetahui siapa yang sedang berada di belakangnya sekarang, dan seketika dia terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang berada di sana, matanya membulat menatap sosok tersebut, sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang membuatnya terpesona.

Anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam, dengan mata tajam meski terdapat sebuah kehangatan saat kita menatapnya. Dia berdiri di depan Donghae sekarang, di mana kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di balik kantong jaket coklat tebal yang dia kenakan. Belum lagi sebuah syal bercorak garis hitam putih yang melingkar di lehernya dan juga celana jean's hitam yang dia kenakan, sungguh menambah sempurnanya sosok tersebut di mata Donghae.

"Kau… mengapa kau menangis?" anak laki-laki itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, tak mempedulikan reaksi Donghae yang sedang menatapnya.

'Huwa~ anak laki-laki yang keren,' Donghae yang masih terpesona menatap anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki tersebut sedang bertanya padanya, dia tetap sibuk dengan kekagumannya.

'Tidak kusangka di sini ada anak laki-laki yang keren seperti dia,' kekaguman Donghae semakin menjadi. 'Mirip seorang pangeran yang ada di dalam buku,' dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HEI!"

"Y… ya?" Donghae terkejut saat tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu berteriak padanya membuat dia tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kekagumannya pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau dengar kan?" ucap anak laki-laki itu sedikit kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di tempat seperti ini?"

"Umm…" Donghae menunduk, dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang sedikit menyentuh bibirnya. "Bada… binatang peliharaanku," ucapnya terbata, "Itu kuburannya," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk gundukkan tanah di mana terdapat rangkaian bunga di atasnya.

"Heh?" anak laki-laki itu terkejut bahkan heran dengan jawaban yang dia dengar, "Apa kau bodoh?"

'Hiyaaa~ Brak.'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di wajah anak laki-laki itu setelah dia mengucapkan tiga kata yang membuat Donghae geram mendengarnya hingga mendaratkan pukulan tersebut padanya dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seenaknya saja mengatakan aku bodoh, tarik kembali kata-katamu itu!" Donghae terdengar sangat marah, dia sama sekali tidak terima dengan kata 'bodoh' yang anak laki-laki itu katakan padanya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa," lanjut Donghae meski kini nada bicaranya mulai merendah. "Bada adalah… Bada adalah…" ucapnya terisak hingga membuat dia sedikit kesulitan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bada adalah milikku yang paling berharga! Milikku yang berharga."

"Ya ya…" anak laki-laki itu berucap santai seraya membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat tersungkur karena pukulan Donghae tadi. "Ini salahku karena telah mengganggumu," lanjutnya tetap dengan cara bicara yang sangat santai seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun meskipun dia mengatakan 'ini salahku'.

"Heh?" Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar dan melihat cara bicara anak laki-laki itu yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan.

"Astaga… kau sangat berisik dengan tangisan dan teriakan itu," anak laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Anak perempuan… mereka memang makhluk yang berisik," dia mengakhiri ucapannya dan dengan santai berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dengan sebuah rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Kau anak nakal!" Donghae berteriak melihat anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkannya, "Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" dia terus berteriak meski anak laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Bada adalah milikku…" ucapannyapun terhenti setelah anak laki-laki itu benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Tentu saja aku akan menangis, karena… karena aku…'

'Tesh…'

Air mata itupun mengalir.

**- ##### -**

"Kau bilang binatang peliharaanmu mati?"

"Iya."

"Bergembiralah."

"Kau masih bisa membeli binatang peliharaan baru jika kau mau."

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau sekarang?"

Donghae, dengan gaya rambut dikepang dua pagi ini tersenyum canggung saat dua orang teman sekelasnya mengajaknya bicara tentang binatang peliharaannya yang kemarin mati di koridor kelas mereka. Ditatapnya dua temannya itu bergantian dengan tawa tertahannya. Hingga akhirnya kalimat "Kurasa kucing bagus juga," itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Membosankan."

"Hem."

Donghae terdiam saat tiba-tiba dua temannya itu pergi dari hadapannya, jadi apa maksud mereka tadi mengajaknya bicara bila saat dia mengatakan keinginannya mereka pergi begitu saja?

'Aku… sendirian sekarang…' batinnya.

Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu, seperti dirasuki sesuatu Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan berujar 'Baiklah!' dalam hati.

"Sekarang, Bada bersama Tuhan mengawasiku dari surga!" ucapnya mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tak masalah meskipun dia sendiri bukan? "Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam segala hal!" semangat itu mulai membara.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa Bada.'

**- ##### -**

"Saya akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian sekarang!" ucap seorang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan setumpuk kertas hasil ujian di tangannya dan kemudian mulai memanggil satu-satu muridnya dan memberikan hasil ujian tersebut pada mereka.

'20.'

"Du… dua puluh?" Donghae yang tadi baru saja menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala hal langsung terdiam melihat hasil ujian yang baru saja dia terima, 'INI BURUK!' batinnya.

**.**

"Hosh… hosh…" Donghae terus berlari guna menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah sampai garis finish seluruhnya saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung dan itu karena dia… ada di urutan terakhir.

**.**

"Mana PRmu?"

"Tinggal seonsaengnim."

"Bersihkan toilet!"

Hingga di sinilah Donghae berada, berkutat dengan semua alat pembersih toilet sebagai hukuman baginya karena meninggalkan buku PRnya hari ini. Apakah ini tandanya dia sudah melakukan segala hal dengan baik?

**- ##### -**

"Huh…"

Sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar keluar dari mulut seorang anak perempuan yang sedang merasa sangat tidak baik sekarang.

'Aku… merasa buruk,' batinnya seraya menapaki anak tangga di sebuah taman kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, ya… dia adalah Donghae.

'20.'

Dia memperhatikan kembali kertas hasil ujiannya yang merupakan jawaban mengapa dirinya merasa sangat tidak baik, "Kalau aku tunjukkan hasil tes ini pada imo, dia pasti akan marah lagi."

'Fiuh.'

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah meski tak secerah hatinya.

'Kalau itu terjadi, Bada tidak akan ada untuk menghiburku lagi.'

Donghae terus memandangi langit dengan perasaan gundah di hatinya dan itu terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang kini mulai mengabur akibat air mata yang telah menggenang.

'Ayah… Ibu…' dia memegangi dadanya, entah kenapa rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba muncul, 'Bada…'

"_Heh? Apa kau bodoh?"_

"Huwa~" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak saat sebuah kalimat terlintas di pikirannya, "Aku tiba-tiba ingat anak nakal itu," oh… itu ternyata penyebabnya. "Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain! Lain kali jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan…" dia terus mengoceh tak jelas tentang anak laki-laki yang kemarin sore dia temui dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya, hingga…

'Brak.'

"Huwa~"

"Huwa~"

"Ah."

'Huwa~ anak perempuan yang cantik,' Donghae terdiam saat menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang dan kini yang tampak di depan matanya adalah seorang anak perempuan cantik yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah terduduk akibat terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Maaf," anak perempuan yang terjatuh itu meminta maaf seraya berdiri.

"Ah, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae merasa tidak enak karena telah menyebabkan anak perempuan itu terjatuh.

"Ah, tasku."

"Ini semua salahku, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu," Donghae langsung memungut semua barang anak perempuan yang berhamburan itu dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam tasnya.

'Dia memiliki aksesoris yang lucu, kosmetik juga,' batinnya saat memasukkan barang-barang milik anak perempuan itu. 'Huwa~ ini sangat indah!' dan dia mulai berlebihan.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Aku… umm…" Donghae hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pertanyaan anak perempuan itu, ini memalukan karena anak perempuan itu mengetahui dia sedang menangis. "I… ini barang-barangmu," dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyerahkan semua barang-barang anak perempuan itu yang sudah dia masukkan semua ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih," anak perempuan itupun menerimanya dengan senyuman yang ceria.

'Dia sangat manis, aku iri,' kembali Donghae berbicara pada hatinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin Donghae tidak 'terpesona' melihat kecantikan anak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lihatlah, anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang dihiasi beberapa aksesoris kecil di rambutnya dan memiliki wajah putih berseri itu, bukankah dia memang terlihat sangat cantik? Belum lagi gaya berpakaiannya yang fashionable untuk anak seusia mereka, dengan jaket selutut yang terkancing rapat hingga ke leher dan sepatu boot hitam yang menutupi betis indahnya.

"Kau punya banyak barang di sana," Donghae mulai mengajak anak perempuan itu bicara, "Aksesoris yang lucu, juga kosmetik, di sekolahku tidak ada anak perempuan yang memiliki hal seperti itu, itu terlihat sangat indah, di mana kau membelinya?" dan kalimatnya sangat panjang hingga membuat si anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum.

'Heh? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?'

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut saat anak perempuan itu menawarinya untuk menggunakan aksesoris dan kosmetik yang dia punya. "Ti… tidak, bukan itu maksudku, maaf."

Dan anak perempuan itupun tertawa melihat Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat mengatakan permintaan maafnya dengan nada yang begitu canggung. "Menangis itu tidak baik, apalagi kau sangat manis."

"Eh?" kembali Donghae terkejut, "Aku tidak seperti itu, kau menyanjungku, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Ayo," anak perempuan itupun menarik Donghae dan mulai melakukan sesuatu padanya tanpa mempedulikan penolakan yang Donghae lakukan, "Jangan khawatir kau tetap akan terlihat manis."

"E-hehe," dan Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

'Cring.'

Hingga inilah penampilan baru Donghae, dengan rambut yang kini dikuncir dengan pita yang bertengger di dua kuncirnya tersebut, dan juga dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih cerah berkat kosmetik tipis yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Huwa~ kau terlihat sangat cantik!"

"Ini sangat memalukan," dan alhasil Donghae yang baru saja disulap menjadi cantik itu menunduk malu.

"Jangan seperti itu," anak perempuan yang sudah mendandaninya berkata bingung melihatnya yang hanya menunduk, "Umm…" gumamnya ragu, "Namaku Kim Aiden," akhirnya anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Donghae, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Aiden?"

"Hem."

Dan terjadilah obrolan yang menyenangkan antara mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya," Donghae memulai untuk berbicara meski sedikit ragu, "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku," ucapnya seraya memperhatikan penampilan barunya sendiri. "Itu karena, aku tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu."

"Eh? Begitukah?" ucap Aiden terkejut.

"Hem, dan kemarin binatang peliharaanku juga mati," jawab Donghae dengan suara yang sedikit sedih.

"Ini…" Donghaepun memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Aiden.

"Itu cincin yang indah, jenis batu apa itu?" ucap dan tanya Aiden seraya memperhatikan cincin Donghae.

"Eh?" Donghae bingung, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu tentang itu," ucapnya, padahal dia sudah memakai cincin itu sangat lama.

"Sejak Bada mati," Donghae kembali mulai bercerita, "Satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki, adalah cincin yang ibuku berikan untukku ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Hem."

"Aku juga tidak punya orang tua," Aidenpun ikut menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Donghae yang membuat Donghae sangat terkejut.

"Karena itulah aku tinggal di rumah sepupuku, aku orang yang buruk, kan?"

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Aiden, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka tentang hal itu. 'Aiden, sama sepertiku,' batinnya, 'Meskipun begitu, dia sangat manis, dan sangat baik, tidak sepertiku. Aku selalu membuat diriku terlihat sangat malang.'

"Ada apa?" tanya Aiden melihat Donghae yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Donghaepun terkejut dan langsung menampakkan senyum tipis pada Aiden seraya berujar "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ah! Kibum!" Aiden menyebutkan nama seseorang, yang membuat Donghae terdiam bingung dan kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah di mana tatapan Aiden tertuju.

"Hem."

'Huwa~' apa yang baru saja terjadi sukses membuat Donghae berteriak dalam hati, apa yang dia lihat sekarang sangat tidak dia sangka, anak laki-laki itu.

"Donghae, dialah orang yang tinggal bersamaku, yang aku katakan tadi padamu, sepupuku," Aiden memperkenalkan anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang tersebut pada Donghae setelah dia berdiri di samping anak laki-laki itu. "Kim Kibum," lanjutnya menyebutkan nama anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kibum, ini adalah teman baruku, Donghae," kali ini Aiden berbalik memperkenalkan Donghae pada Kibum.

"Jadi, kau Kibum ya?" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut seringaian.

'Hiyaaa~ Brak.'

Sebuah pukulan Donghae daratkan di wajah Kibum yang berhasil membuat Kibum terjungkal.

"Sekarang kita bertemu di sini! Kau akan menyesal seratus juta kali lebih dari sebelumnya untuk datang lagi!" teriak Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum yang sedang terkapar, sementara Aiden hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau itu yang kemarin," Kibum, yang kini sudah duduk dan mengusap pipinya di mana tadi Donghae memukulnya mulai bersuara, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya dingin. "Sangat buruk bagi seorang anak perempuan untuk melakukan kekerasan seperti ini, dan aku tidak berpikir aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini," lanjut Kibum yang berhasil membuat Donghae semakin geram dan ingin kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau masih mengeluh tentang apa yang aku katakan kemarin?" Kibum kembali berucap, "Anak perempuan sungguh menjengkelkan."

"Kau terus mengatakan anak perempuan begini, anak perempuan begitu, kau harus minta maaf atas apa yang kau katakan tentang Bada, bodoh!" Donghaepun kembali berteriak. "Kau anak nakal!" teriaknya lagi seraya mengepalkan tangan dan berucap "Atau aku akan membuatmu melakukannya dengan tinju ini?"

"Jadi, kalian saling kenal?" Aidenpun yang tidak mengerti dengan keributan yang terjadi mencoba menenangkan pertengkaran antara sepupu dan teman barunya itu. "Bisa, Kibum bisa melakukan itu," lanjutnya agar Donghae tak kembali memukul Kibum.

"Aku minta maaf padanya?" ucap Kibum tetap dengan dinginnya, "Apa kau bodoh?"

"Tapi… tapi dia kuat, dia juga manis," Aiden tetap berusaha untuk mendamaikan mereka, apalagi dia tidak ingin Kibum kembali mendapatkan pukulan.

"Untuk apa mengurusinya? Kita harus mencari sesuatu yang penting, dewa, D.E.W.A."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Donghae terlihat bingung dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kibum ucapkan. "Dewa? Ada apa dengan dewa?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Dewa ya?" lanjutnya dengan pose seolah-olah berpikir, "Aku selalu memikirkan itu saat Bada mati, dia pasti akan bertemu dengan dewa…"

"DIAM!" Kibumpun berteriak. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengamu, jangan ikut campur dalam pembicaraan orang lain! Anak perempuan benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kaki Donghae bergetar mendengar semua apa yang Kibum katakan, "Ini salahku, maaf," diapun berucap pelan. "Memang benar aku melaukan itu, tapi, tidak ada salahnya aku mengungkapkan pikiranku, kau anak nakal!"

'Hiyaaa~'

Donghae kembali melayangkan tinju kepada Kibum karena kesal akan sikap Kibum padanya. Tapi sepertinya Kibum sudah bisa membaca pergerakkan Donghae karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya, bukan? Jadi dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya. Hingga Kibum langsung menghindar dan menggenggam tangan Donghae yang hendak memukulnya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya terbelalak.

"Cincin ini?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Donghae langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum dan menyembunyikan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya dengan cara menutupnya menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Ini… ini adalah peninggalan berharga dari ibuku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu untuk menyentuhnya!"

"Ini hanya sebentar."

"Tidak, hentikan!" teriak Donghae saat Kibum kembali mencoba menarik tangannya. "Tidak!"

'Splash.'

Sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba keluar dari cincin yang Donghae kenakan sesaat setelah dia berteriak, membuatnya, Kibum dan juga Aiden terdiam terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" Donghae kembali berteriak dan kemudian langsung melemparkan tasnya tepat mengenai wajah Kibum lalu berlari menjauh tanpa mempedulikan Kibum yang berteriak akibat lemparannya.

"Donghae!" Aiden berteriak memanggil Donghae, tapi itu tidak membuat Donghae menghentikan larinya. "Donghae!"

"Ini buruk," Kibum bergumam, "Kurasa, aku sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya."

**.**

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Donghae terus berlari menjauh, menjauh dan semakin menjauh.

'Orang itu, apa yang dia inginkan dengan cincinku? Dia pasti berpikir bukan masalah besar jika dia memecahkannya.'

'Slash.'

'Ini?' Donghae merasakan sesuatu, 'Ada apa ini? Aku bisa berlari secepat ini?' herannya, karena pada kenyataannya di lomba lari dia pasti selalu berada di urutan terakhir. 'Bukan hanya itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersemangat, ini terasa begitu aneh, apa yang terjadi?'

**- ##### -**

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

Donghae tersenyum menyambut ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi hal itu membuat teman sekelasnya terdiam terkejut.

"Ap… apa yang terjadi padamu Donghae?"

"Entah kenapa, kau terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya."

"Gaya rambut barumu sangat manis," sebuah komentar terlontar dari salah satu temannya mengenai gaya rambutnya yang dikuncir, padahal selama ini Donghae selalu mengepangnya.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Benarkah?" ucap Donghae malu-malu menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak melakukan apapun," lanjutnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. 'Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya bangga mencoba mengikuti cara teman-temannya berbicara. 'Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang meluap dalam tubuhku.'

**.**

'100.'

"Ehhh~" Donghae berteriak tidak percaya saat angka 100 tertera di kertas ujiannya kali ini. 'Ini menakjubkan, sungguh menakjubkan,' batinnya.

**.**

'Ting, ting, ting.'

'Aku bahkan bisa bermain piano.'

**.**

'Perhitungan rumit terlihat sangat mudah sekarang.'

**.**

'Kekuatan, keyakinan, kebijakan.'

'Aku memiliki semuanya.'

**.**

'Bada, ternyata Tuhan tidak meninggalkanku.'

'Tidak, bukan itu!'

'Lebih seperti aku memiliki Tuhan dalam diriku.'

Donghae terus berucap dalam hati, ini dan itu, semuanya, tentang semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

'Tapi, mengapa semuanya terjadi begitu sempurna? Ini sangat aneh,' ucapnya setelah menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang aneh yang tak pernah ia alami selama ini. 'Mungkinkah berhubungan dengan cincin ini saat kemarin tiba-tiba bersinar?' lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. 'Entah kenapa, ini agak menakutkan.'

'Umm, kelas selanjutnya olahraga,' Donghae mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan menatap langit dari kaca depan kelasnya. 'Kurasa kelas olahraga hari ini akan marathon lagi, aku sungguh tidak suka, apalagi cuaca sangat terik,' rutuknya.

'Memangnya kenapa bila kelas olahraga tidak diadakan? Apakah akan ada badai besar yang datang?' rutuknya lagi, 'Bercanda,' diapun tertawa sendiri dengan khayalan tak masuk akal yang melintas di otaknya, 'Sebesar apapun kemungkinannya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, lebih baik aku ganti baju,' putusnya.

"Hei lihat!" suara salah satu teman sekelasnya sedikit mengejutkan Donghae.

'Duar! Jedar.'

"HUWAAA~" Donghae berteriak tak jelas saat tiba-tiba suara petir dan kilat menyambar.

"Badai yang mengerikan."

"Semoga cuaca kembali baik."

"Mungkinkah seseorang melakukan hal ini?"

"Itu konyol, orang itu harus menjadi dewa untuk bisa memanggil badai seperti ini."

"Semuanya, guru kita belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kelas sore mungkin akan dibatalkan karena hujan deras."

"Eh? Benarkah? Untunglah!"

Reaksi teman satu kelasnya membuat Donghae terdiam, tak ada apapun yang bisa dia ucapkan, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari kelasnya bahkan kini sudah keluar dari gedung dan halaman sekolah. Dia tak peduli hujan deras yang membuatnya basah kuyup sekarang, sama sekali tak peduli.

'Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti kebetulan! Tidak mungikin! Ini bukan aku yang melakukannya! Apapun hal baik yang terjadi padaku hari ini, tapi untuk bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sangat mustahil! Tapi, mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Dan, di mana aku?' Donghae mulai menyadari bahwa dia telah terlalu jauh berlari, hingga akhirnya dia menyadari di mana dia berada sekarang, di sini, di tempat binatang peliharaannya dikuburkan. 'Bada.'

'Mengapa? Mengapa aku merasakan perbedaan dalam hatiku? Mengapa?' tanyanya pada hatinya dengan nafas yang tersengal akibat berlari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. 'Apakah karena kejadian kemarin?' tanyanya lagi mengingat kejadian di mana cincinnya tiba-tiba bersinar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan semua pemikiran Donghae.

"Apakah itu anak nakal itu lagi?"

Donghae menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang telah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan mengenakan kaca mata tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang penuh dengan kelicikan di dalamnya.

"Aku mencarimu, Dewa."

**T.B.C**

**Menemukan perbedaan di dalamnya?**

**Memang ada beberapa perbedaan, seperti Bada yang adalah anjing di sini, di mana di manganya adalah Shii-chan si kucing. Dan rambut Kibum berwarna hitam kelam di sini, sementara di manganya Kazune berambut kuning cerah. Tapi, untuk cerita tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali.**

**Bagaimana? Masih ingin diteruskan? Atau tidak usah, karena kalian mungkin sudah sangat tahu ceritanya, dan pula ini hanya sebuah remake yang mungkin akan kalian sebut sebagai plagiatan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Donghae: I am God**

**Cast: Donghae/Kibum/Aiden dan terus bertambah(?)**

**Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: GS, Hae!Girl, Aiden!Girl**

**Cerita FF ini adalah cerita dari sebuah Manga berjudul 'Kamichama Karin' karya Koge Donbo tahun 2002. Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih dulu menonton Animenya daripada membaca Manganya, dan baru-baru ini. Entah kenapa setiap menonton Animenya selalu yang terbayang adalah KiHae, terlebih Kazune mirip dengan Kibum –menurutku. Dan juga sifat Karin mirip dengan Donghae –menurutku lagi. Kalau seandainya salah tolong dimaklumi karena saya tidak mengenal sosok Kibum dan Donghae sepenuhnya. Jadi, kalau seandainya ada yang sudah menonton Animenya dan membaca Manganya pasti sudah bisa tebak ceritanya. Dan juga kalau ingin mengatakan ini plagiatan boleh, tapi mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya remake agar sedikit halus *mencoba melindungi diri sendiri*.**

**Eum, jadi sebenarnya saya membuat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai konsumsi pribadi, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana ceritanya bila KazuneKarin diubah menjadi KiHae. Tapi mengapa saya publish? Ingin saja, tidak ada alasan lain selain itu. Dan bila ada yang mengenal sang komikus*Koge Donbo* sampaikan maaf saya karena tidak meminta izin padanya secara langsung untuk meremake Manganya. Terima kasih. ^^**

**- ##### -**

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya, dan juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya tengah berdiri dalam guyuran air hujan dan juga sambaran-sambaran petir dengan tenangnya, bahkan kini sebuah seringaian dia tunjukkan saat menatap seorang anak perempuan di depannya.

"Aku mencarimu, Dewa," ucapnya datar seraya terus menatap anak perempuan itu dingin.

Anak perempuan itu, yang adalah Donghae terdiam dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang menyentuh dadanya, hingga membuat sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya dapat terlihat jelas oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Cincin itu…" anak laki-laki itupun kembali berucap, "Jadi itu benar," lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat dingin.

Donghae sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang anak laki-laki itu bicarakan, dan itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang menampakkan keterkejutannya, "Heh…" gumamnya, dan kemudian teringat dengan kalimat pertama yang dia dengar tadi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya penasaran karena tak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan anak laki-laki itu. "De…de… dewa? Dewa… maksudmu dewa?" ucapnya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Heh…" anak laki-laki itupun menampakkan seringaiannya, "Itu lelucon yang lucu, kkk~" ucapnya dengan tawa yang seakan mengejek.

Diapun berjalan mendekati Donghae, hingga kini mereka sudah benar-benar dekat. Disentuhnya dagu Donghae dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, kemudian sedikit mengangkat wajah itu dikarenakan Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya. Diapun menunduk menatap wajah Donghae, sementara Donghae sendiri hanya bisa diam membalas tatapan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau belum tahu?" ucap anak laki-laki itu dan melepaskan wajah Donghae. "Kau sendirian kan," dia melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Donghae bingung.

"Eh."

"Aku melakukan penyelidikan tentangmu," kembali anak laki-laki itu berucap, "Kau tidak memiliki orang tua, kau hanya membuka hatimu untuk teman anjingmu yang berharga, dan…" lanjutnya menggantung kalimat terakhirnya seraya menolehkan pandangannya pada gundukkan tanah di dekatnya hingga akhirnya dia berujar "Ini adalah kuburan teman berhargamu, kkk~"

"Kau belum bisa menjadi dewa, kau sangat buruk," anak laki-laki itu terus berucap, tak memperhatikan Donghae yang kini tengah terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dan juga tangannya yang terus dia letakkan di dadanya.

"Sendirian," Donghae bergumam mengingat kata 'sendirian' yang anak laki-laki itu katakan.

'Jrash.'

Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terdiam, saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekati mereka, "Hm?" gumamnya dengan memicingkan mata, mencoba menajamkan tentang perasaan yang dia rasakan, "Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang," ucapnya setelah mengetahui apa yang mendekati mereka, "Cih!" diapun mendesis dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Donghae.

"Eh," Donghae terdiam, kembali terdiam, 'Apa,' batinnya menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang. Diapun terlihat geram dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak laki-laki itu?" dia berteriak kesal, "Sejak kemarin, semua orang berlaku kasar padaku," dan terus dia berteriak, "Sendirian katanya," sepertinya kata-kata anak laki-laki itu sangat melekat di otaknya hingga membuat dia kembali mengulang kata-kata itu, "Benar, Bada sudah mati, tapi sekarang, ada seseorang yang ingin berteman denganku, karena kemarin…" nada bicara Donghaepun memelan, "Aiden sudah menjadi temanku, karena itulah, aku, tidak sendirian."

"Ah! Di situ kau rupanya."

Suara seseorang yang ada di belakang Donghae terdengar, tapi sepertinya Donghae tak menyadari itu, hingga akhirnya membuat orang tersebut yang adalah Kibum harus berteriak padanya.

"HEI! Kau di sana!"

"Ah," Donghae akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kibum di belakangnya hingga membuatnya langsung membalik badannya. Dan terlihatlah di matanya Kibum dengan jaket putih selututnya dan syal bermotif garis hitam putih telah basah akibat hujan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung reda.

"Aku mencarimu," dua kata itu terlontar dari mulut Kibum.

Donghae tak peduli, dia benci anak laki-laki, dan itu juga berlaku untuk Kibum, hingga kini dia membalik kembali tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum, "Ap…apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya ketus, "Cepat katakan apa maumu!" teriaknya, "Karena cuaca ini, hanya hal aneh yang terjadi padaku hari ini," sepertinya Donghae sedang tidak merasa baik saat ini, "Aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini," bukankah sepertinya memang seperti itu, dia benar-benar sedang tidak baik sekarang.

Kibum terbelalak, sebuah perasaan aneh langsung menerpanya. Diapun segera mendekati Donghae dan langsung membalik tubuh Donghae menghadapnya dengan cara memegang kedua pundak Donghae. "Hal aneh?" ucapnya pada Donghae sambil menatap wajah Donghae yang menunduk. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya yang sama sekali tak membuat Donghae berucap sedikitpun. "Jadi, ap…apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh? Atau kau bertemu seseorang?" tanya Kibum dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Mengapa? Mengapa Kibum khawatir? Entahlah. Dan itu membuat Donghae menatap Kibum tak suka, hingga didorongnya tubuh Kibum menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia akan datang ke sini," Kibum bergumam sendiri, bergelut dengan perasaannya, sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung dengan perlakuan kasar Donghae padanya.

"_Kau sangat buruk, sendirian."_

Sementara Kibum terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, kalimat anak laki-laki tadi melintas kembali di pikiran Donghae.

"Jika ada sesuatu, tolong beritahu aku," akhirnya Kibum kembali berucap pada Donghae, setelah bergelut beberapa lama dengan pikirannya. "Dan jika kau merasa kesepian…"

"Bukan apa-apa!" potong Donghae membuat Kibum menghentikan kalimat yang akan dia utarakan. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, tinggalkan aku sendiri, pergi!" teriak Donghae dan kembali memunggungi Kibum, dia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Kibum atau siapapun sekarang.

"Kau selalu mengatakan 'kau' 'kau'! Namaku Donghae, kau tahu!" teriaknya semakin kesal, "Berhenti memperlakukan seseorang seperti barang."

Tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti berucap, matanya terbuka. Sebuah rasa hangat dia rasakan, bahkan tetes air hujan mulai tak menyentuh tubuhnya, meskipun pada beberapa bagian masih.

"Kau… bodoh!" ucap Kibum setelah dia melepaskan jaket putih tebal yang dia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Donghae tepat di kepalanya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Donghae tak merasakan lagi air hujan yang membasahinya. "Kau akan kedinginan," lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa tubuhnya sendiri sudah benar-benar basah kuyup sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, kau bisa melupakanku."

"Eh," Donghae membalik tubuhnya saat Kibum mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan kini yang terlihat di mata Donghae adalah Kibum yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan kehidupan Donghae," sebuah kalimat kembali terlontar dari mulut Kibum dengan menyebutkan nama 'Donghae' di dalamnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan sejauh ini, aku benar-benar menyesal, Donghae," lanjutnya pelan. "Walaupun ini hanya sebentar, aku sangat senang karena aku bertemu denganmu," Kibum berucap dengan sangat lembut dan syarat akan ketulusan di dalamnya, belum lagi sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dia tujukan pada Donghae, membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Cincin itu, kau katakan sebelumnya, itu adalah milikmu yang berharga, kan?"

"E-em," Donghae menjawab pelan pertanyaan Kibum, meski hanya dengan sebuah gumaman dan terdengar sedikit nada canggung di dalamnya, dan entah karena apa.

"Jagalah itu dengan baik," ucap Kibum seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berujar "Selamat tinggal," dengan langkah yang perlahan mulai meninggalkan Donghae.

"Ah," Donghae yang seakan baru mulai tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi langsung berteriak, "Tunggu, Kibum!"

'Swing.'

Hening, hanya hembusan angin dan tetes air hujan yang kini Donghae rasakan, Kibum sudah pergi.

"Ki…bum…"

**- ##### -**

Donghae, yang kini tengah mengenakan piyama putih polosnya tengah terbaring di ranjangnya yang juga dilapisi sprai berwarna putih bersih. Raut wajahnya terlihat tak begitu bersemangat. 'Banyak yang telah terjadi dan itu membuatku lelah,' batinnya. 'Hmm…' diapun mendesah dalam hati.

"_Aku mencarimu, Dewa."_

"_Selamat tinggal."_

"_Kau sendirian."_

Tiga kalimat itu kembali melintas di pikiran Donghae, kalimat anak laki-laki itu dan juga kalimat yang Kibum lontarkan.

Donghae diam, dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya menampakkan cincin yang tengah dia kenakan. 'Sendirian,' gumamnya dalam hati. "Kibum…"

"_Kau bisa melupakanku."_

"Dia tidak akan lagi menemuiku," Donghae berucap sedih saat mengingat kalimat yang Kibum katakan padanya tadi di depan kuburan Bada.

'Huft.'

Donghae segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kedua kaki yang dia tekuk hingga mengenai dadanya, "Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku kesepian," ucapnya seraya mereganggkan otot tangannya dengan cara menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, seperti menggeliat. "Aku tidak akan sendirian hanya karena Kibum tak akan menemuiku lagi," ucapnya dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat cerita.

"Benar!" teriaknya senang, "Aku masih bisa bertemu Aiden."

'Tok tok.'

"Hmm?" Donghae kembali bergumam saat mendapati jendela kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar.

"Donghae," sosok itu membuat Donghae terkejut. Saat dia membuka jendela kamarnya sosok itu ternyata sudah berada di sana, dan sosok itulah yang ternyata mengetuk jendela kamarnya tersebut. "Untunglah."

"Aiden," ucap Donghae tak percaya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya guna membukakan pintu untuk Aiden dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kau lupa tasmu kemarin," Aiden segera menyerahkan tas Donghae yang tertinggal kemarin akibat Donghae yang melemparkan tas itu ke Kibum setelah dia memasuki kamar Donghae. "Aku melihat alamatmu di gantungan kunci," diapun menjelaskan kepada Donghae bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui alamat Donghae. Dan memang di gantungan kunci Donghae tertulis jelas alamatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Donghae menyesal dan segera menerima tas itu dari tangan Aiden.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita berteman," Aidenpun tersenyum.

"Emm, terima kasih."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, hingga akhirnya Donghae kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita main lagi besok? Aku akan menunjukkan aksesorisku pada Aiden," ucap Donghae semangat, meskipun aksesoris yang akan dia tunjukkan pada teman barunya itu tidaklah banyak. "Kita main lagi besok, ya!"

"Ah," Aiden terdiam mendengar ajakan Donghae meski akhirnya dia berucap "Maaf," pada Donghae. "Aku…" Aiden terlihat tak enak saat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Donghae. "Aku akan pulang besok," meski akhirnya kalimat itu tetap dia ucapkan, "Kibum dan aku datang ke sini dalam tugas, dan sepertinya itu sudah selesai."

Donghae terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berujar "Aku mengerti," dengan nada yang sangat lemah, seakan tengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bada, itu benar, jadi aku benar-benar…'

**- ##### -**

"Aku benar-benar sendirian, Bada," Donghae berucap dengan genangan air mata di mana bila dia berkedip maka air mata itu akan mengalir.

Dia terduduk di depan gundukan tanah yang merupakan kuburan Bada, anjing peliharaannya, di mana di atasnya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga yang sengaja Donghae bawa saat dia memutuskan untuk menemui kembali sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Seperti yang kupikirkan, kau sendirian, kan?"

"Kau?" Donghae langsung bangkit dan segera membalik tubuhnya saat suara itu terdengar, suara dari anak laki-laki yang kemarin dia temui di tempat ini. Anak laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan kacamata yang setia melekat di hidung mancungnya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti anggota keluarga Kim, tapi sepertinya mereka tak menjelaskan tentang itu," anak laki-laki itu mulai berucap tak jelas menurut Donghae, "Hm… tapi kupikir itu membantu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Donghae tak mengerti dengan apa yang anak laki-laki itu bicarakan, "Kau berasal dari bulan?" tanyanya lagi tak jelas, yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tertawa, tapi dia tengah serius sekarang. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentangku, tapi…"

"Tujuanku, kkk~" kekehan anak laki-laki itu menghentikan semua kalimat Donghae, "Aku ingin menghancurkan cincin itu."

"Heh?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya," anak laki-laki itu terus berujar, "Tentu saja," ucapnya yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, "Kau ingin binatang peliharaan kesayanganmu hidup lagi, kan?" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan cincin yang Donghae kenakan, "Cincin itu, cukup kita saja yang tahu," lanjutnya, sementara Donghae hanya diam mencoba mencerna semua kata-katanya. "Baiklah, tentu saja kau tidak tahu tentang itu."

"Umm," Donghaepun bergumam setelah sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang anak laki-laki itu maksud. "Kau bilang akan membuat Bada hidup lagi, kau benar-benar bisa melakukan itu?"

"Ya, itu akan mudah jika kita bisa menggunakan cincin itu," jawab anak laki-laki tersebut dengan seringaiannya, "Aku yakin itu," lanjutnya, "Karena itu… adalah cincin dewa."

Anak laki-laki itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Dan perlahan, tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna merah terang memancar dari telapak tangannya, membuat Donghae terdiam, antara terkejut, kagum, dan takut.

"Letakkan cincinnya di sini!" perintahnya pada Donghae dengan nada sangat yakin bahwa Donghae akan menyerahkan cincin itu padanya. "Saat cincin itu hancur, kekuatan yang dipancarkannya akan membuat teman baikmu hidup lagi."

Donghae terdiam, mungkinkah? Apa kalimat yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu benar? Akankah Badanya bisa hidup lagi? Menemaninya agar dia tak lagi merasa kesepian seperti sekarang?

"Ayo!" anak laki-laki itupun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Perlahan, meski sedikit ragu, Donghae melepaskan cincin yang sudah sejak dulu dia kenakan dari jari manisnya, 'Cincin ini, ini adalah cincin ibuku,' ditatapnya cincin yang baru saja dia lepaskan itu dengan pandangan sendunya. 'Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dewa atau apapun, tapi…' dia menekan dadanya, sesak, sedih.

'Tapi jika itu akan mengembalikan Bada,' tiba-tiba wajah Aiden melintas di pikirannya saat kalimat itu terlontar dalam hatinya, wajah Aiden saat dia mengatakan akan segera pergi. Rasa sedih itu tiba-tiba merajai Donghae. 'Aku tidak suka sendirian, aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi, sendirian itu…' dia terus bergumam dalam hati, dan seiring dengan ucapannya itu, diapun memasukkan cincinnya pada cahaya merah yang keluar dari telapak tangan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"KAU BODOH!"

"Huwa~" Donghae berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang langsung mundur saat tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung merebut cincin tersebut dari tangan anak laki-laki yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari telapak tangannya itu.

"Urgh," orang tersebut yang adalah Kibum terlihat menahan sakit saat cincin tersebut sudah berada di tangannya.

"Ki…Kibum," ucap Donghae tak percaya melihat Kibum di sini sekarang. "Kibum, tanganmu," lanjutnya saat menyadari tangan Kibum yang terluka seolah terbakar saat dia merebut cincin tersebut dari tangan sosok yang belum Donghae ketahui namanya itu.

"Aku ke sini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Kibum seakan tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Itu… mustahil…" Kibumpun kembali berucap dengan tangan yang semakin terkepal kuat agar rasa sakitnya itu berkurang. "Untuk menghidupkan kembali sesuatu yang sudah mati," lanjutnya untuk melengkapi kalimatnya yang sempat terputus.

"Kau tidak boleh berdiam diri terlalu lama di masa lalu, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa cincin itu adalah hal yang penting bagimu? APAKAH ITU BOHONG?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar Kibum yang meneriakinya seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak, apa yang Kibum katakan adalah benar. Cincin itu adalah hal berharga baginya, karena itu adalah peninggalan ibunya. Dan dia baru saja akan menghancurkan cincin itu, jadi, apakah itu berarti dia berbohong tentang hal berharga itu?

"Sial, aku hampir saja menipunya, Kim," anak laki-laki yang tadi menginginkan cincin itu mengumpat, tak menghiraukan apa yang tengah terjadi di antara Kibum dan Donghae, lagipula dia memang tak peduli itu, dia hanya menginginkan cincin Donghae, bukan? "Kau benar-benar ingin membuatnya menjadi dewa?"

"Bodoh! Aku melindunginya karena itu adalah cincinnya yang berharga, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan membuatnya menjadi dewa," ucap Kibum emosi pada sosok anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kkk~ benarkah?" anak laki-laki itu meremehkan, "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan pertempuran," sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar saat anak laki-laki itu mengakhiri ucapannya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang muncul dan sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Majulah!" Kibumpun tak mau kalah, dan dengan seketika sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panahnya sudah berada di tangannya.

"Huwa~ senjata itu, dari mana mereka mendapatkannya?" Donghae yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya berteriak histeris. Dan itu wajar, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin senjata berbahaya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di tangan mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Donghae, berbahaya di sini, anak perempuan harus menjauh," Kibum menoleh pada Donghae dan melemparkan cincin padanya seraya memintanya untuk segera menjauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada, karena pertempuran itu akan segera dimulai.

"Tapi tanganmu terluka," ucap Donghae pelan, "Berhentilah bersikap diskriminasi terhadap anak perempuan sebentar."

"Kali ini, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki," Kibum meyakinkan Donghae untuk segera menjauh dari sana dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang dia berikan. "CEPAT!"

Donghaepun terdiam sejenak, dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana, sesuai dengan apa yang Kibum perintahkan padanya.

'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa maksudnya menjadi dewa? Aku hanya anak perempuan biasa,' beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan terlintas di benak Donghae dengan langkah yang semakin menjauh. 'Aku mencemaskan Kibum, bagaimanapun aku harus membantunya, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Ah, Donghae, untunglah."

Semua pemikiran Donghae berhenti saat tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya menyentuh gendang telinganya. "Aiden," Donghaepun langsung berlari mendekati Aiden yang juga tengah berlari mendekatinya saat menyadari siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kibum menampakan mimik wajah yang menakutkan dan tiba-tiba dia pergi," ucap Aiden setelah dia dan Donghae berdekatan. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku?" ucap Donghae tak percaya, bukankah seharusnya yang dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah Kibum? "Kau tahu sesuatu tentangku, Aiden?" Donghae, yang sejak kemarin mengalami hal-hal yang aneh langsung bertanya, meminta penjelasan yang mungkin bisa dia peroleh dari Aiden.

"Eh… baiklah…" ucap Aiden terbata. "Emm… tapi kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang kita harus cepat," lanjutnya dan segera berlari ke suatu arah.

"Ahhh, jangan," ucap Donghae mencoba mencegah Aiden yang sudah terlanjur berlari meninggalkannya. "Jalan itu, menuju kembali ke tempatku tadi."

"Huwa~"

"Seperti yang kupikirkan," ucap Donghae saat melihat dan mendengar Aiden berteriak ketika melihat sebuah pertarungan di depan mereka.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kalian ke sini?" Kibum, yang tengah serius dalam pertarungannya dengan anak laki-laki aneh itu terlihat sangat kesal melihat Donghae dan Aiden yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Aua~ maaf~" jawab Aiden tetap dengan teriakan histerisnya.

"Aiden," dan Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa bergumam lesu.

"Kalian hanya mengganggu di sini!" kembali suara teriakan Kibum terdengar.

"Satu melawan begitu banyak bukanlan pertempuran yang adil, kau begitu rendah, Kim," anak laki-laki yang menjadi lawan Kibumpun tak ingin diam melihat dua orang yang kini sudah bersama dengan mereka.

"Dalam hal ini, aku hanya akan berkonsentrasi pada tujuanku," anak laki-laki itupun tak ingin lagi menunggu lama dan segera mengangkat pedangnya dan kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Donghae dan menembakan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh pedangnya, "Pembawa cincin," lanjutnya yang sontak membuat Donghae terkejut dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Donghae, awas!" Aiden yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Donghae, membuatnya harus menerima rasa sakit akibat kekuatan anak laki-laki yang mengenai tubuhnya itu, menggantikan Donghae. "Huwa~"

"Aiden, Aiden," Donghae tersentak dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Uu," Aiden melenguh.

"Aiden bodoh! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku datang," Kibum segera berlari mendekati Donghae dan Aiden, tapi tubuhnya langsung terpental saat sebuah cahaya yang merupakan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak laki-laki itu mengenainya. "Urgh, sial," umpatnya.

"Huwa~" dan yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanyalah berteriak seraya memeluk tubuh Aiden yang sudah terluka. "Maafkan aku Aiden," sesalnya, "Kau seperti ini karena aku."

Donghae menangis melihat Aiden yang kesakitan karena mencoba melindunginya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Donghaepun kebingungan, sementara Kibum terus mencoba melawan anak laki-laki itu yang terus berusaha mendekatinya.

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sejak Bada pergi, aku hanya orang lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun,' batin Donghae terus berbicara, 'Aku tidak mau ada orang yang meninggal lagi.'

'Jrash.'

Tanpa Donghae sadari sebuah cahaya dikeluarkan oleh cincin yang dia kenakan.

'Walaupun Bada sudah mati, walaupun dia…'

'Jrash.'

Cincinnya kembali bersinar.

'Aku… aku… ingin menjadi kuat. Kuat.'

'Jrash.'

"Eh," akhirnya Donghae merasakan sesuatu, dia menyadari bahwa cincinnya bersinar.

'Jrash!'

Cahaya itu semakin nyata di mata Donghae dan tampak mengelilingi tubuhnya, sangat menyilaukan, dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik, tiba-tiba dia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak pernah dia duga. Mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda yang mengembang di bawahnya, di mana bagian belakangnya bahkan bisa menyentuh tanah. Tatanan rambutnyapun berubah, semua yang dipakainya berubah. Juga dengan sebuah mahkota yang sudah ada di kepalanya, dan tongkat panjang yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Donghae," Kibum tak mampu berucap lebih saat melihat perubahan Donghae, sementara Aiden yang sedang terluka hanya bisa menatap Donghae dalam diam.

"Dewa telah bangkit," dan anak laki-laki itupun jauh lebih terkejut melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh Donghae.

"Aku adalah Dewa!" Donghae yang entah mendapatkan kalimat itu dari mana berteriak lantang menyebabkan sebuah cahaya keluar menyebar tak tentu arah. Cahaya yang merupakan halilintar itu berputar ke segala penjuru, menghancurkan apapun yang dijamahnya.

"Urgh," anak laki-laki itupun menjerit saat kekuatan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Wah~" Aiden terdengar berdecak kagum meski dengan suara yang sangat pelan menyaksikan kehebatan kekuatan yang Donghae keluarkan.

'Menakjubkan, ini adalah kekuatanku,' Donghaepun tak kalah takjub dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia memperhatikan cahaya-cahaya yang berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. 'Tapi…' dia seolah menyadari sesuatu sekarang. 'Semua yang di sini menjadi kacau, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri,' batinnya setelah menyadari bahwa efek dari kekuatannya adalah membuat hancur semua yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak mau ini, hentikan!" teriaknya dengan rasa takut yang menjalarinya, "Berhenti!"

"Tenanglah," Kibum yang melihat dan menyadari ketakutan Donghae langsung berlari dan berdiri di belakang Donghae dan membisikkan kata di mana dia meminta Donghae untuk tenang. Diapun segera menyiapkan busurnya dengan anak panah yang telah dia pasang, dan kemudian segera menarik busurnya tersebut ke depan Donghae. Ingat, posisi Kibum tetap di belakang Donghae.

"Aku akan membantumu mengarahkannya," ucapnya seraya meminta Donghae untuk ikut memegang busurnya yang langsung Donghae turuti. "Kau hanya perlu menyalurkan kekuatanmu ke dalamnya," lanjutnya saat kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, aku bersamamu, kau tidak sendirian."

'Aku tidak, aku tidak sendirian,' batin Donghae bicara saat Kibum melontarkan kata-kata itu, dan tiba-tiba sinar terang, yang tadinya berpencar langsung menyatu pada ujung panah Kibum, dan kemudian…

'Blash.'

"Urgh," anak laki-laki yang merupakan lawan bertarung Kibum itu berteriak saat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Donghae mengenainya, "Sial," umpatnya dan langsung menghilang.

"Kita berhasil!" ucap Donghae takjub dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Ah…" tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya lemas.

"DONGHAE!" Kibum yang masih berada di belakang Donghae langsung menahan tubuh Donghae yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ki…bum…"

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Donghae," ucap Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman yang dia kembangkan.

"Donghae," Kibumpun langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae yang telah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae yang terlihat kelelahan setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Maaf," gumamnya, "Aku tahu… aku tahu… kau akan terkejut dengan semua ini."

**- ##### -**

"Jaga dirimu, Aiden," Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu saat dia berada di sebuah stasiun kereta api bersama Aiden dan Kibum dikarenakan mereka akan pulang hari ini.

"Emm, lain kali, kami akan main bersama Donghae lagi, ya," ucap Aiden dengan ceria, "Aku akan mampir ke tempatmu lain kali."

"Emm," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Ah iya," Aiden bergumam seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Donghae, ehehehe…" ucapnya dengan tawanya seraya menggelayuti tangan Kibum.

"Apa ini?" ucap Kibum keheranan dengan tingkah Aiden.

"Ingat saat dia membuat Donghae marah tentang Bada?"

"Ah iya," ucap Donghae setelah mengingat hal yang belum terselesaikan antara dia dan Kibum, "Mengapa kau tidak meminta maaf?" lanjutnya dengan mengerucutkan mulutnya imut pada Kibum.

"Kau tahu… aku sudah bertanya pada Kibum mengapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Cukup!" Kibum yang merasa hal aneh akan terjadi meminta Aiden untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi jangan panggil Aiden kalau dia mengikuti apa yang Kibum inginkan.

"Dan dia bilang," Aiden kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "'Kau bodoh! Ini sudah mulai gelap, kau bisa lanjutkan besok,' itulah yang ingin dia katakan."

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut, jadi itu yang ingin Kibum katakan sebenarnya.

"Bodoh! Memotong ucapan orang lain, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti anak perempuan," sungut Kibum setelah Aiden menyelesaikan ucapannya, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak senang Aiden mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin dia katakan pada Donghae hari itu.

Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk karena sekarang dia sudah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ingin Kibum katakan padanya waktu itu dan dia merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul Kibum begitu saja.

"Umm, tapi…" Donghae berucap pelan, "Terima kasih, Kibum."

"Eh," Kibum terdiam, dan mungkin bisa dikatakan terkejut saat mendengar ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Donghae.

"Aku, tidak sendirian lagi," Donghae kembali berucap untuk memperjelas apa yang dia katakan, "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak saat itu, sebenarnya masih banyak orang yang memperhatikanku," lanjutnya dan membayangkan wajah imonya, teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga gurunya. "Aku tidak menyadari itu dulu, karena itulah, karena itulah," Donghaepun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di atas dada, sedikit menyentuh dagunya. "Aku terus mengandalkan Bada."

Donghaepun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum, "Terima kasih, karena membuatku menyadari itu. Dan, aku akan baik-baik saja sekarang, karena aku memiliki Tuhan dalam diriku," ucapnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk yang dia angkat seolah jari telunjuknya itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya yang berkilauan.

"Hahaha…" Kibumpun dibuat tertawa melihatnya, "Kau anak perempuan yang lucu juga ternyata."

'Huwa~ ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa, uuu~ dia sangat tampan,' dan Donghaepun dibuat terdiam karena hal itu, membuatnya hanya bisa berujar dalam hati.

"Sampai nanti."

"Emm," jawab Donghae sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan aksi berkagum-kagumnya saat Kibum mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu.

"Bertemu lagi nanti, ya!" teriaknya saat Kibum dan Aiden telah memasuki kereta yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

'Aku, aku masih tidak tahu, mengapa Tuhan mengatur pertemuan ini,' ucap Donghae dalam hati saat melihat kereta itu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, 'Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui alasan mengapa ini terjadi.'

**T.B.C**

**Reviewer chap sebelumnya:**

**Gigia | 3240. KKB | Cutefish | GaemGyu92 | edogawa ruffy | FujoTergaje | Yulika19343382 | putriaisyah | Cloudsprince**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Donghae: I am God**

**Cast: Donghae/Kibum/Aiden/Siwon dan terus bertambah(?)**

**Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: GS, Hae!Girl, Aiden!Girl**

**Cerita FF ini adalah cerita dari sebuah Manga berjudul 'Kamichama Karin' karya Koge Donbo tahun 2002. Tapi sebenarnya saya lebih dulu menonton Animenya daripada membaca Manganya, dan baru-baru ini. Entah kenapa setiap menonton Animenya selalu yang terbayang adalah KiHae, terlebih Kazune mirip dengan Kibum –menurutku. Dan juga sifat Karin mirip dengan Donghae –menurutku lagi. Kalau seandainya salah tolong dimaklumi karena saya tidak mengenal sosok Kibum dan Donghae sepenuhnya. Jadi, kalau seandainya ada yang sudah menonton Animenya dan membaca Manganya pasti sudah bisa tebak ceritanya. Dan juga kalau ingin mengatakan ini plagiatan boleh, tapi mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya remake agar sedikit halus *mencoba melindungi diri sendiri*.**

**Eum, jadi sebenarnya saya membuat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai konsumsi pribadi, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana ceritanya bila KazuneKarin diubah menjadi KiHae. Tapi mengapa saya publish? Ingin saja, tidak ada alasan lain selain itu. Dan bila ada yang mengenal sang komikus*Koge Donbo* sampaikan maaf saya karena tidak meminta izin padanya secara langsung untuk meremake Manganya. Terima kasih. ^^**

**- ##### -**

'Aku Lee Donghae. Entah dalam pelajaran atau olahraga, aku hanya anak perempuan biasa. Tapi… tiba-tiba aku bisa menjadi dewa. Dan ada Kibum yang kupikir adalah anak kasar awalnya, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi orang yang menyenangkan. Terus terang, itu sangat menakjubkan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini.'

**.**

'45.'

Angka itu tertera dengan jelas di kertas ujian yang tengah berada dalam genggaman Donghae sekarang.

'Aa~ nilaiku sedikit meningkat,' batinnya, dan sepertinya dia memang patut berbangga dengan 'prestasinya' kali ini.

Disimpannya kertas ujian tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya saat seorang teman di kelasnya mendekatinya.

"Aku membeli permainan baru, kita bermain bersama nanti, ya," ajak temannya tersebut seraya menunjukkan game baru yang dia miliki pada Donghae, membuat Donghae tak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain mengangakan mulutnya dan menampakkan wajah yang benar-benar tak bersemangat dengan hal itu.

'Bayar 100 won, kan,' batinnya dan langsung memilih menjauh dari temannya tersebut daripada dia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk bermain game, meskipun dia ingin.

**- ##### -**

Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Donghae yang kini tengah mengenakan dress selutut bermotif garis-garis dengan dalaman baju kaos berlengan panjang dikarenakan sekolahnya tak mengenakan seragam khusus itu segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyandang tasnya.

Hingga di sinilah dia berada, di sebuah taman yang selalu dia lewati setiap kali dia berangkat dan pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Aa~ plum bermekaran," soraknya memperhatikan bunga-bunga plum yang terlihat sangat indah menghiasi dahan-dahan tempatnya tumbuh.

'Sepertinya musim semi akan datang, aku akan menjadi siswi SMP, kan,' Donghae kini berucap dalam hati dengan terus memperhatikan plum-plum yang bermekaran seraya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat musim semi telah tiba.

Tapi kini Donghae terdiam, memandang sekelilingnya.

'Entah bagaimana, semuanya menjadi normal kembali,' hatinya kembali berbicara setelah matanya selesai menyisir semua sudut yang tertangkap dalam pandangannya. 'Itu berarti tidak ada yang terjadi sejak saat itu, saat aku menjadi dewa. Sejak saat itu, Aiden, Kibum, tidak ada yang terjadi sejak saat itu, tidak ada.' Donghae terus bergumam dalam hati membayangkan wajah ceria Aiden dan wajah Kibum yang tak menampakkan senyum sedikitpun.

"Huh…" sebuah tarikan nafas panjangpun Donghae lakukan setelah menyadari akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya beberapa hari kemarin.

"Apa sih?" tiba-tiba dia tertawa sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi."

**- ##### -**

"Bada, selamat siang, apa kabar?" Donghae berucap ceria saat dia tiba di kuburan Bada, anjing peliharaannya, karena inilah kegiatannya setiap hari. Meskipun Bada sudah mati, tapi dia tak berhenti untuk menemuinya dan menceritakan apapun yang dia alami seperti biasanya saat Bada masih hidup.

Donghae mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya, "Hari ini, nilai ujianku sedikit meningkat," ucapnya mulai bercerita dengan sebuah senyum yang membuat wajah manisnya terlihat lebih manis. "Dan…" tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari ada sesuatu di atas kuburan Bada. Dilihatnya sebuah karangan bunga yang terlihat masih sangat segar di sana padahal dia tadi sama sekali tak membawa apa-apa saat datang ke sini.

'Ada yang kemari?'

"Hai Donghae."

Seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah mengenakan kaos berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi lehernya tiba-tiba menyapa Donghae. Dengan santai anak laki-laki yang adalah Kibum itu berdiri di sana dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana jeans hitamnya yang senada dengan jaket parasut yang tengah dia kenakan.

Sementara Donghae? Jangan ditanya! Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam karena sangat terkejut pada sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya itu, bahkan membuat dia terjatuh akibat rasa kaget yang dia rasakan.

"Huwa~" tapi tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak setelah nyawa yang tadi sempat keluar dari raganya kembali masuk, dan bahkan kini dia sudah kembali berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan di kedua sisi pipinya. "Kedamaian hidupku akan kacau lagi."

"Bodoh!" sungut Kibum mendapati ucapan Donghae tentang kedatangannya ke sini.

"Umm," Donghae tertawa kaku atau mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebuah cengiran seraya menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, "Mungkin aku harus bertanya terlebih dahulu, kau siapa?" ucapnya membuat Kibum langsung mencubit pipinya kesal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, aku hanya bercanda," Donghae mengaduh membuat Kibum langsung melepaskan cubitan pada pipinya.

Donghaepun langsung mengusap pipi kanannya yang tadi mendapatkan cubitan dari Kibum seraya tertawa senang, "Aku tidak bermimpi, Kibum," dan dia benar-benar terlihat bahagia sekarang.

Dan Kibumpun dibuat tersenyum olehnya seraya berujar "Astaga, kau sungguh lucu Donghae," yang membuat Donghae langsung terdiam dengan sebuah rona merah yang tergambar di wajahnya.

'Ini Kibum, Kibum,' batin Donghae masih sedikit kurang percaya melihat Kibum ada di hadapannya sekarang. 'Aku punya begitu banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan, aku punya begitu banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan.'

**- ##### -**

'Swing~'

Hingga di sinilah mereka berdua berada, terdiam, terduduk di salah satu bangku taman tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, hanya dua buah minuman kaleng yang berada di antara tubuh mereka yang menjadi pendengar setia untuk setiap suara angin yang berhembus.

'Uu~, akhirnya, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa,' batin Donghae dengan wajah bingung yang sangat tampak. Namun sudut matanya tak henti menatap Kibum yang tengah terdiam sama sepertinya, meski Kibum terlihat lebih santai daripadanya. 'Kibum, dia tetap saja terlihat keren.'

Dan Donghaepun kini menundukkan kepalanya setelah sedikit puas menikmati wajah tampan Kibum dari sudut matanya. Diapun terus bergumam dalam hati, 'Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu,' karena sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang sangat suka bicara, berisik. 'Kurasa tidak perlu membicarakan peningkatan nilai ujianku,' batinnya terus berucap, dan tentu saja itu benar.

"Kau tahu…"

Suara Kibum langsung membuat Donghae menghentikan setiap ocehan di hatinya dan beralih menatap Kibum dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung dan kata-kata yang seakan tak ingin terucap dari mulutnya, "Itu bermekaran," meski akhirnya dua kata itu terucap juga.

"Huh?" wajah Donghae sangat tak enak dilihat sekarang dikarenakan kebingungan yang merajainya. "Ah~" tapi akhirnya dia mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kibum yang baru saja didengarnya. "Maksudmu pohon plum."

"Ya."

Donghae tersenyum seraya memperhatikan plum yang bermekaran di setiap cabang ranting tempatnya berada. "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang, karena nanti saat musim semi datang, aku akan menjadi siswi SMP."

Kibum terdiam, sama sekali tak menanggapi setiap ucapan Donghae, bahkan kini dia tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada meski sebenarnya dia mendengar semua apa yang keluar dari mulut anak perempuan di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Aku…" tubuh Kibum bergetar "…tidak suka musim semi."

"Benarkah?" Donghae seakan tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kibum tersebut. 'Dia tidak suka musim semi,' batinnya seraya memperhatikan tubuh Kibum yang terus gemetaran. 'Dia sepertinya demam.'

"Kau kenapa Kibum?" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir, "Kau kedinginan? Atau…" Donghae mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kibum saat ini, "…toilet?"

"Bodoh! Bukan itu, aku…"

"Donghae~"

Sebuah suara membuat mulut Kibum bungkam, suara itupun menggema di gendang telinga Donghae yang langsung membuat Donghae memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut, dan yang akhirnya dapat Donghae tangkap adalah seorang anak perempuan yang cantik tengah mengenakan dress biru selutut tengah berlari mendekati tempatnya dan Kibum kini berada.

"Aiden, kau juga datang ke sini."

Donghae terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui ternyata Aiden juga ada di sini bersama mereka, karena tadi dia mengira hanya Kibum yang mengunjunginya. Begitupun dengan Aiden, karena kini dia terus berlari guna menemui Donghae dan juga Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang terdapat dua tangkai bunga plum.

"Di sini ada… huft~" kalimat itu perputus, dengan Donghae dan Kibum yang segera bangkit dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba tubuh Aiden terjerembab karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya diakibatkan terlalu senang untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Donghae setelah berada dekat dengan Aiden dan segera membantu Aiden berdiri.

"Ehehehe…" di luar dugaan, Aiden malah mengeluarkan kekehannya setelah dia kembali berdiri dan tetap memegang dua tangkai plum di masing-masing tangannya. "Pohon plum bermekaran, dan kami ingin melihatnya bersama Donghae."

"Kami di sini!" rutuk Kibum, karena sesungguhnya kini Aiden tengah berbicara dengan tubuh membelakanginya dan juga Donghae.

Aidenpun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kibum dan Donghae tetap dengan cengirannya. "Ini sedikit rusak," diapun merengek setelahnya, meski itu tak lama, karena dalam hitungan detik senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Tapi yang 'istimewa' ini baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar," jawab Donghae setelah memperhatikan plum yang berada dalam genggaman Aiden.

"Aku suka musim semi dan pohon plum yang bermekaran, karena itulah aku ingin kemari menemui Donghae, karena aku ingin kita menikmatinya bersama."

Wajah ceria Donghae langsung nampak jelas saat kalimat membahagiakan itu terlontar dari mulut Aiden. Dia sangat senang, dan itu pasti.

"Aiden suka musim semi, sangat berbeda dengan Kibum," Donghae kembali berujar seraya memperhatikan Aiden dan Kibum bergantian.

"Kibum, dia…"

"Apa?" Kibum terlihat tak suka saat Aiden akan mengatakan sesuatu, dan itu pasti sesuatu yang tak baik, Kibum sangat yakin tentang itu.

Donghaepun terdiam melihat kedua temannya ini saling melontarkan tatapan seakan-akan akan(?) terjadi hal yang buruk jika saja Aiden melanjutkan kata-katanya, hingga dia berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, mengapa plum itu istimewa?" tanyanya mengingat kata 'istimewa' yang tadi sempat Aiden lontarkan tentang plum yang ada di salah satu tangannya.

"Emm~ kau lihat, di sini, lihat di ujung rantingnya," Aiden menjawab dengan memperlihatkan plum yang ada di tangan kanannya dan Donghae memperhatikan itu dengan seksama, tapi sepertinya dia belum mengetahui apa istimewanya dari plum yang Aiden bawa itu. "Ini ulat bulu."

"Heh?" Donghae serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dan akhirnya dia lihat. Ulat bulu? Itukah yang membuat plum itu istimewa bagi Aiden.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kibum?

"Huwa~"

Itulah yang terjadi. Kibum dengan seketika berteriak dan menjauh dari hadapan Donghae, terlebih Aiden.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kibum?" Donghaepun segera mendekati Kibum yang kini terlihat sangat tak baik di matanya.

"Aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan oleh anak perempuan." Kibum merutuk tak jelas membuat Donghae merengut tentu saja.

Aiden tak perduli apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya sekarang, karena sekarang dia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya menceritakan perasaannya. "Saat musim semi akan ada banyak serangga. Karena itulah aku suka musim semi," ucapnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan plum yang ada di tangannya dengan ceria.

"Jangan mengibaskannya di depanku!" sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Kibum.

'Jadi itu alasan mengapa dia menyukai musim semi,' batin Donghae tak begitu yakin, adakah alasan yang seperti itu? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. 'Dan yang satu ini,' batinnya lagi dengan memperhatikan ketakutan Kibum akan apa yang ada dalam genggaman Aiden. 'Karena dia membenci serangga.'

Aneh.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ah~ aku ingat!"

"Apa?" Kibum bertanya saat Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak setelah dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kibum. Salah satunya tentang dewa," hal inilah yang sebenarnya dari awal ingin Donghae tanyakan pada Kibum saat mereka bertemu, meski sempat terhiasi oleh insiden serangga yang sangat tak masuk akal jika dipikirkan.

'Jrash.'

Suara kepakan sayap beberapa burung gagak yang kini terbang tak terlalu tinggi seakan menyiratkan perasaan terkejut yang Kibum rasakan mendengar penuturan Donghae yang mempertanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya tak yakin untuk dia ceritakan. Dan itu membuat Donghae terdiam, apa dia salah bicara?

"Kau benar," tapi Kibum membenarkan apa yang Donghae katakan, karena memang dia harus tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, bukan? "Tapi kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal itu, di sini."

**- ##### -**

"Heee~"

Sebuah keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya Donghae rasakan kini. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah! Sekarang dia tengah berada di sebuah hotel mewah, dengan semua interiornya yang juga sangat mewah, tak bisa dibayangkan.

"Di sinilah kami tinggal," Aiden dengan sangat ceria mencoba mengajak Donghae melihat-lihat kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap selama mereka berada di kota ini, kota tempat tinggal Donghae, sebuah kota bernama Mokpo.

"Menakjubkan, sangat luas."

"Donghae, kau mau melihat aksesorisku yang lain?" tanya Aiden di tengah kekaguman Donghae akan tempat yang baru saja dia pijak sekarang. "Aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," lanjutnya seraya membuka sebuah koper yang adalah miliknya dan memperhatikan semua barang yang ada di sana, hingga matanya menangkap satu benda yang sepertinya memang harus dia perlihatkan pada Donghae.

"Donghae, sebentar lagi kita SMP," Aiden kembali berucap seraya mengeluarkan benda yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada Donghae. "Ini adalah seragam sekolahku," diapun berujar ceria dengan memperlihatkan seragam sekolahnya.

'Itu menakjubkan,' Donghae kembali berujar dalam hati saat memperhatikan seragam yang baru saja Aiden perlihatkan padanya, seragam sekolah yang terlihat sangat mewah, berwarna abu-abu dengan renda putih di bagian bawah dan kerahnya, indah. 'Itu terlihat seperti seragam sekolah bangsawan.'

"Ingin mencobanya?"

"Bodoh! Letakkan itu!" Kibum sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua anak perempuan di hadapannya saat ini, itu sangat tidak penting baginya.

'Mereka hebat, tinggal di hotel mewah ini dan sekolah di sekolah yang elit,' Donghae kembali membatin tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Aiden tadi yang menawarinya untuk mengenakan seragam sekolah tersebut. 'Aku hanya di sekolah yang biasa saja. Sepertinya kami berada di dunia yang sangat berbeda.'

"Mau pakai? Mau?" Aiden kembali menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Kau pasti akan terlihat manis, karena Donghae adalah dewa."

"Ehem," Donghae berdehem setelah Aiden mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bahkan kepalanya terlihat membesar sekarang. "Benarkah? Kau pikir begitu? Karena aku dewa…"

"Ya~" jawab Aiden ceria.

"Hei Donghae!" sepertinya tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kibum selain berteriak agar pembicaraan tak penting itu berakhir, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dewa?"

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal sama sekali, pertanyaan sulit itu terlontar dari mulut Kibum dan dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, hingga akhirnya sebuah cengiran dia persembahkan dengan sebuah kalimat "Orang yang sangat baik?" sebagai jawaban, atau sesungguhnya dia balik bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"5 poin."

'Apanya yang 5 poin?' Donghae bingung dengan 5 poin yang Kibum maksud, apa dia tengah menghadapi ujian?

"Setiap agama mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda," Kibum mulai mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Donghae, "Ada yang mengatakan mereka makhluk yang kuat, penyayang, makhluk absolut, penguasa dan pelindung."

"Pelindung?" kata terakhir yang dia dengar itu membuat Donghae penasaran.

"Ya, legenda yang berbeda menceritakan hal yang berbeda," jawab Kibum dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dadanyanya dan juga dengan mata yang terpejam, seolah dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Donghae, saat itu, karena cincin itu kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan dewa."

"Menggunakan kekuatan dewa? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin untuk melindungi kami dalam situasi tertentu."

"Untuk melindungi?"

Percakapan serius itu mulai terjadi antara Kibum dan Donghae, sementara Aiden sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik untuk ikut masuk ke dalamnya, karena kini dia tengah memperhatikan seekor burung gagak yang terbang di luar kamar hotel mereka.

"Sebelumnya, anak laki-laki itu hampir menghancurkan cincinmu, kau ingat itu?" Kibum kembali memulai pembicaraan serius yang tengah dia dan Donghae lakukan.

"Ah~ anak berkacamata itu," jawab Donghae mengingat anak laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bertarung Kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kibum membisu, apa Donghae mempunyai panggilan khusus untuk anak laki-laki tersebut, anak berkacamata? Tapi itu tak penting, dia harus kembali mencoba memberitahu Donghae tentang semuanya. "Dia musuh kita, karena dia mencoba menghancurkan sumber kekuatan itu."

"Musuh?" ucap Donghae tak percaya. "Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kita, tapi dia adalah musuh kita? Itu menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak mau aku memiliki kekuatan dewa?"

"Huh?" Kibum seakan tak bernyawa sekarang, Donghae benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa perlu Donghae mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu? Mulut merengut dan berpikir seakan-akan dia benar-benar adalah seorang dewa?

"Kibum lihat! Burung ini membawa sesuatu."

"Ah~ Aiden, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti," ucap Kibum saat Aiden mencoba menunjukkan padanya seekor gagak yang tengah mendekatinya dengan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil di mulut sang gagak tersebut. "Sekarang pergilah bermain di tempat lain!"

Aiden merengut tentu saja, dia tak suka saat Kibum membentaknya seperti itu dan dengan langkah gontai diapun mulai menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel mereka. Sementara Kibum dan Donghae kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

'Blam.'

Aiden menutup pintu dengan lemas, "Padahal aku ingin bermain dengan Donghae," ucapnya lesu, karena itulah alasan dia ikut ke kota ini bersama Kibum, karena dia ingin bermain bersama sahabat barunya itu.

Seekor burung gagak mendekatinya dan membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk, "Gagak, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Surat?" ucapnya saat kertas kecil yang tadi ada di mulut gagak tersebut beralih ke telapak tangannya. Diapun membukanya perlahan, memperhatikan apa yang tertulis di sana dengan seksama, "Ini?"

**- ##### -**

'Tik tok tik tok tik tok.'

Suara jarum jam yang terus berputar itu menyentuh gendang telinga Donghae, membuat matanya menatap jam tersebut yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, dan itu berarti pembicaraannya dengan Kibum sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Bodoh! Dengarkan baik-baik, jangan melihat ke arah lain, konsentrasi!" dan Kibum tentu saja dibuat kesal karenanya, karena dia tengah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Donghae sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik akan hal itu.

"Y-ya," Donghaepun menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Jadi…"

"Himeka belum kembali."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" entahlah, apa Kibum terlalu suka berteriak? Tapi sepertinya wajar, karena Donghae kembali tak memperhatikan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, karena Donghae sibuk berceloteh sendiri.

"Saat itu, burung gagak itu mengikuti kita ke sini."

'Deg.'

Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menyelimuti Kibum. "Burung gagak," gumamnya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam ke belakang, hingga akhirnya dia langsung bangkit dan berteriak "Ini buruk!" dan kemudian segera berlari keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut dengan Donghae yang belum mengetahui apa yang buruk?

"Ap-apa? Gas bocor?" pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Anak laki-laki itu yang memiliki burung gagak."

"Anak laki-laki itu? Maksudmu anak berkacamata itu?"

**- ##### -**

"Aiden!"

"Di mana kau?"

"Aiden!"

Kibum dan Donghae terus berteriak memanggil Aiden di taman yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini karena Kibum sangat yakin bahwa Aiden ada di sini.

"Sial, dia pasti mengikuti gagak tersebut ke suatu tempat," decak Kibum seraya berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang dia letakkan di dagunya. "Astaga…"

"Anak perempuan, mereka sangat menjengkelkan," potong Donghae seakan tahu akan apa yang akan Kibum lontarkan membuat Kibum terdiam karena tepat, Donghae dapat menebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Diam!" hingga kata inilah yang Kibum lontarkan.

Donghae tak perduli dengan Kibum yang seakan tak menyukainya karena dapat menebak apa isi pemikirannya, lagipula itu memang mudah ditebak. Dia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Aiden sekarang, "Apa anak laki-laki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Aiden?" sungguh, Donghae benar-benar khawatir. "Cepat temukan dia."

"Kkk~"

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar, membuat Donghae yang mulai berniat mencari kembali Aiden menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Kibum yang akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua terdiam, mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan inilah yang mereka dapat. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat setia dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan juga kacamata yang menempel di hidung mancungnya tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atas sebuah pohon.

"Ah~ itu anak berkacamata," ucap Donghae, "Mengapa dia di atas sana?"

Anak laki-laki tersebut sangat terlihat tak bersahabat pada mereka berdua, "Seharusnya Aidenlah orang yang datang ke sini, tapi mengapa…" ucapannyapun terhenti, dia mengingat sesuatu, sebuah kalimat yang tadi terlontar dari mulut Donghae, "Namaku bukan anak berkacamata, namaku Choi Siwon!"

"Aku tidak perduli, di mana Aiden, anak berkacamata?"

"Hei hei," Kibum hanya bica berdecak tak yakin dengan apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan. Lihatlah! Sekarang Donghae terlihat seolah-olah tengah menantang anak laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon tersebut.

"Beritahu kami atau dewa Donghae ini akan menghukummu," dengan lantangnya Donghae berteriak memperlihatkan cicin di jari manisnya dengan tangan yang terangkat ke atas. "Aku adalah dewa."

"Buwahahaha~" Siwon tertawa, terbahak. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan sekarang? Berpose seakan dia akan menjelma menjadi dewa dengan sebuah teriakan, yang hasilnya, nihil.

Sementara Kibum hanya tertunduk dengan tingkah Donghae yang kekanakan menurutnya, meskipun mereka memang masih bisa disebut anak-anak. "Hei, hentikan itu, itu memalukan."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bagaimana caranya aku berubah menjadi dewa?"

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya?" oh lihatlah, Kibum kembali berteriak, sepertinya Donghae benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kau harus tahu, otak bodohku tidak bisa memahami dongeng seperti itu!" Donghaepun akhirnya ikut kesal karena mendengar Kibum yang terus meneriakinya.

"Karena itulah anak perempuan itu… Awas!"

"Huwa~"

Donghae berteriak saat sebuah cahanya merah hampir saja mengenainya jika Kibum tak langsung melindunginya. "Serangan itu bisa menyerap kekuatanmu."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Kibum ucapkan padanya, "Asal aku bisa berubah menjadi dewa semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baiklah," Kibum memegang pundak Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, "Untuk saat ini, cukup pikirkan cara melindungi seseorang. Dengan begitu kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan dewa lagi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan melindungi seseorang? Apa yang harus aku lindungi?"

"Hei!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar, "Aku memintamu, arght~" Kibum kesal. "Kau anak perempuan yang berisik! Cobalah berpikir sedikit."

"Itu maksudnya… aku tidak…"

"Hah, aku saja!" Kibum menyerah untuk membuat Donghae berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan dewa miliknya, hingga kini dia tengah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dapat melawan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Siwon. Tapi…

"Kibum~ lihat kupu-kupu ini~" tiba-tiba suara Aiden menginterupsinya.

"Huwa~ serangga~"

"Lihat! Mereka sangat cantik," ucap Aiden dengan polosnya dan memperlihatkan kupu-kupu tersebut pada Kibum, dan itu sangat dekat. Dan seperti yang telah diketahui Kibum entah karena apa memiliki ketakutan pada serangga hingga membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Ki-kibum," Donghaepun langsung menahan tubuh Kibum yang mulai 'terkulai'.

"Berkat kertas yang gagak itu berikan padaku, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat ini," Aiden terus berucap tak memperdulikan Kibum yang telah lemas karena ulahnya.

Donghaepun segera mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Aiden dan menemukan bahwa isi dari kertas tersebut adalah sebuah peta yang menunjukkan tempat di mana Aiden bisa menemukan kupu-kupu yang indah. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar berniat menjebaknya sampai-sampai dia tahu bila Aiden sangat menyukai serangga, termasuk kupu-kupu.

"Ternyata Aiden juga datang," Siwon, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan tak penting di hadapannya itu menyeringai, "Kurasa kekuatan dewa pemula sepertimu tak akan cukup, jadi lebih baik ku ambil saja kekuatan dari kalian bertiga," ucapnya dengan sebuah pedang yang telah berada di tangannya dan siap untuk sebuah pertarungan.

"Ini buruk," ucap Donghae menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Aiden, tidak aman di sini," teriaknya meminta Aiden untuk segera menjauh. 'Aku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku ingin melindungi Kibum, Aiden. Semuanya.' Dengan mata terpejam dan dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat, Donghae bergumam dalam hati, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sebuah cahanya mengelilinginya, sesuatu akan terjadi. "Aku adalah Dewa."

'Aku melakukannya!' Donghae bergumam tak percaya dengan perubahan yang dilakukannya, dia berubah, dia berhasil. 'Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa berubah menjadi dewa, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun," Siwon kembali menyeringai. "Kekuatan Aiden, aku akan mendapatkannya."

'Aiden?'

'Blash.'

Tanpa Donghae sadari Siwon telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menembakkannya tepat ke arahnya.

"Arght~"

Suara itu, itu bukan Donghae, Donghae tak berteriak.

"Kibum!" Donghae seakan tak percaya melihat Kibum yang kini telah berdiri di depannya, bukankah tadi Kibum terlihat lemah?

"Bodoh! Jangan pernah menyentuh Aiden sedikitpun!" teriakan Kibum menggema seiring dengan sebuah busur panah yang telah dia persiapkan, dan itu tak membuat Donghae terkejut lagi karena dia telah melihat itu sebelumnya, meski Donghae masih tak tahu dari mana Kibum mendapatkannya. Kekuatan dewa? Sepertinya. "Donghae!"

"Y-ya."

"Cahaya! Bayangkan cahaya! Lalu, seperti sebelumnya, kirimkan kekuatanmu ke panahku, kau dengar?"

"Cahaya, cahaya," Donghae bergumam tak jelas setelah Kibum mencoba memintanya memikirkan sebuah cahaya, karena dengan cara seperti itulah Donghae bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Cepat lakukan! Aku tidak bisa menahan busurku lebih lama lagi!"

"Y-y-ya…" jawab Donghae terbata. "Cahaya, cahaya." Donghae terus bergumam, hingga akhirnya itu berhasil, dia dapat membayangkan cahanya, dia bisa. "Kekuatan Dewa!"

"Nama apa itu?" Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae teriakkan, kekuatan dewa? Tapi sudahlah, dia tak perduli, itu tak penting. Yang jelas dia mencoba menerima kekuatan yang Donghae kirimkan pada panahnya dan segera mengarahkannya pada Siwon yang masih berada di atas pohon di hadapan mereka, dan setelah semuanya menyatu, Kibumpun segera melepaskan anak panah tersebut dan tepat mengenai Siwon, meski akhirnya ternyata Siwon berhasil menghindarinya.

**- ##### -**

"Sepertinya telah selesai."

"Ya."

"Sekarang kita memang telah berhasil, tapi lain kali kau harus belajar untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan benar."

Setelah pertarungan itu usai, Kibum kembali mencoba meminta Donghae untuk melatih kekuatannya, tapi Donghae terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang hingga membuat Kibum bertanya "Ada apa?" padanya.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat melindungi seseorang, ternyata kekuatan dewa sangat berguna," jawab Donghae dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. "Tadi, aku merasa aku mempunyai sayap."

"Kau ini," ucap Kibum saat melihat reaksi Donghae yang mulai berlebihan. "Tapi, mungkin itu benar Donghae, aku sedikit mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari kekuatan itu."

**- ##### -**

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa kita kembali sekarang?" Aiden bertanya pada Kibum saat mereka telah kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa dengan 'eh?'?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae bergumam tak jelas.

Tapi Donghae tak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan Kibum, karena kini dia tengah memperhatikan Aiden. "Aiden, kau akan memakai seragam sekolah itu? Itu sangat bagus," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aidenpun segera mengambil seragam yang tadi dia masukkan kembali ke dalam koper miliknya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan mengenakan seragam ini," ucapnya dan segera memberikan seragam itu pada Donghae, "Karena ini seragam Donghae."

"Eh?" Donghae tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar meski dengan ragu diapun menerima seragam yang Aiden berikan padanya.

"Kami sudah memberitahu imomu tentang hal ini, Donghae akan ikut bersama kami."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Donghae, kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Kau tidak tahu?"

Aiden menceritakan apa yang telah dia katakan pada imo Donghae, tentang Donghae yang akan ikut mereka ke sebuah kota besar dan tinggal bersama mereka. Sementara di tempat lain, yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seekor anjing berbulu putih tengah berdiri memperhatikan gedung hotel mewah yang merupakan tempat di mana Donghae, Kibum dan Aiden kini berada.

'Jadi anak perempuan itu benar-benar telah bangkit.'

**T.B.C**

**Baiklah, saya baru menstranslate sampai di sini, dan sekarang rasa malas timbul, #plak**

**Jadi, untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan lama, karena saya juga harus melanjutkan FF yang lain, ternyata saya masih punya banyak utaaannnnngggggggggg~**

**Mengapa banyaaakkkkk~? -_-"**

**Reviewer chap sebelumnya:**

**Cutefish | GaemGyu92 | haelfishy | Park Jaein14 | Gigia**


End file.
